the_nighttime_bureaufandomcom-20200214-history
The Factory Investigation
The Factory Investigation Part 1 Initial spawn, locates the player in front of a building, with multiple NPC’s (12 to be exact) all of the same basic model,of the building’s main interior. The building interior is mainly empty with a simple conveyor moving small black boxes through the main Narthex, as well as a small clock that remains frozen at 11:59. “Hit the Road Jack” is on loop in the background. Each NPC has a dialogue different from the other, -Transcriptions are as follows. ''--NPC DIALOGUES IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER--'' ''- G’Day Mate!'' ''- “Welcome to the metal factory. You should leave since it’s about to close.”'' ''- “Isn’t it weird how there’s no bathrooms here?”'' ''- “Don’t tell the manager but I’m secretly watching Netflix on my phone. The Wifi here is Incredible!”'' ''- “I don’t know why you roam here, but you must leave soon.”'' ''- “I’m think of my wife at home. My imaginary wife.” '' ''- “I’ve always wanted be a voice actor for asian cartoons. I have no idea why.”'' ''- “Imperialism > Colonism”'' ''- “‘Hit the road jack…’ That would hurt alot!”'' As the investigation went on, I ran into some interesting dialogue. * “This place, no joke turns into a satan worshipper temple after midnight. We apparently we do that in this damned neighborhood.” * “It’s crazy that the owner of this company killed 32 people, became a millionaire and owns one of the best metal factories. What a crazy man.” An NPC in one of the back rooms that features a furnace, provided me with this: * “I don’t get breaks, I don’t deserve breaks. Not after what I’ve done” I finally ran into an NPC that gave me options to choose from. This is the full report: * NPC: “-pulls out an earbud from ear- What can I help you with?” --DIALOGUE SELECTIONS-- * L2: “What do you do here?” * NPC: “I make sure this thing doesn't go over the edge. I don’t think it's ever gonna go over the edge though.”' ''' * ''L2: “What is the purpose of the factory?” * NPC: “I don’t know.. I just randomly got asked to join this for 200 bucks an hour” * L2: “...” * NPC: “I said ‘Oh hell yeah!! This sounds awesome!’ And thats how I am right here.” * L2: “Why is a room covered in blood?”* * NPC: “I know right.., they don’t allow us to go into that room. The don’t give us a lot of independence.” * L2: “How did you get a job here?” * NPC: “Random person gave me the offer. I know its a weird spot in the middle of nowhere.” * The aforementioned room, features one red spot and a metal frame of a human with a head. Touching the red spot triggers a spawn to another game titled “Midnight” Midnight Teleport to this location is only accessible through the storage room on the far left and touching the statue. Albeit the layout being the same, the map remains largely the same. With very few noticeable changes. Let me rephrase that, noticeable, is an understatement. By exiting the storage room and entering the main lobby in front of the building, one will find the clock now says 12:00. The spawn area from the original game will be closed off with binary text that is undecipherable for now. It is now midnight. Heading back onto the main production line floor and panning the camera up so it is directed towards the ceiling, the player will find 32 bodies hung from the ceiling along with the metal statue from the storage. The Statue seems to be somewhat suspended in midair.